User blog:Demo Semi/Crossover
So Wesley wins a raffle where he gets to explore his knowledge of supernatural creatures and more. Gabby wants to go with him cuz she wanted to meet her friends in Chicago so she lies to her mum saying she is going camping. Wesley and Gabby go to Chicago which is close to where she is from. Whilst Raven gets a vision seeing that she sees aliens and unknowns girls in her roof as well as would u wrsther. Gabby and Wesley get to Chicago and Gabby goes to the Baxter's roof to call her friends in Chicago but then goes to sleep cuz she didn't get any sleep. Booker, Nia and levi wait cuz they r excited to see aliens and coop and cami in her rooftop. Coop and cami try to get WiFi so they could livestream so they go to the rooftop as well. Raven asks them why they aren't doing there homework. Then, coop and cami come and they all squeal except raven. Booker and Levi asks a lot of questions and Gabby wakes up causes them to scream. Tess welcomes her friend Sydney and is surprised to see that she brought olive. Tess, olive and Sydney go to the rooftop to find every1 screaming so they scream too. Gabby tries explain why she was sleeping on their rooftop then swift and Jeremy in his alien form come to tell Gabby that the place Wesley is going is not safe but r surprised to see a lot other people. Raven tells booker that was her visions but everyone else overheard it. Principal swift and Gabby explain how aliens exist and they have to find Wesley before he exposes them. Booker and Levi want to go to but Raven didn't want them to then swift explains that he is a principal so raven allowed them and Principal Swift guaranteed that he'll make them so his homework. So principal swift drives booker, Levi, Gabby and Jeremy there whilst the guy who wants to expose supernatural creatures hacks into Dr sleevemoore list and finds raven and booker but sleevemoore stopped it so he couldn't read all of it. Sleevemoore tries calls raven but she doesn't pick. Coincidentally, the unnamed guy remembers raven taking her in a scut ride so he calls raven to take her but he is going to investigate how she has visions. Raven sends a quick message that she needs help by the same people who take her and swift thinks that booker and Levi shouldn't come cuz it's too dangerous but they come Amway's. Meanwhile, Sydney and Tess do activities together for a livestream on would you wrather but Nia and olive get jealous. Swift, Jeremy, booker, Levi and Gabby secretly go inside to try get Wesley and raven. Someone sees them and recognizes booker so they get him. Jeremy freezes and accidentally turns into an alien which made swift, Levi and Gabby run. A net is thrown on Jeremy making him not move. After, they find Wesley who has privileges and explains everything to him. Wesley helps them to get their new friends without being spotted. After they got every1, Wesley takes them out through the basement where ravens car and Swift's auto mobile and run out. Raven calls the cops on them and they managed to shut down the organisation and take them to jail for fraud. Meanwhile, Nia and olive apologizes to Sydney and Tess for being jealous and not being themselves. Coop and cami record it and they managed to earn lots of concert tickets for honesty. After the crew come back, they explain everything and go the concert. Whilst Dina and Olivia notice Gabby on TV, and Dina says "she'll gonna get it". Gabby Duran & The Unsitables Cast *Kylie Cantrall as Gabby Duran *Maxwell Donovan as Wesley *Callan Farris as Jeremy *Coco Christo as Olivia Duran *Valery Ortiz as Dina Duran *Nathan Lovejoy as Principal Swift Raven's Home Cast *Raven Symone as Raven Baxter *Annelise Van Der Pol as Chelsea Grayson (absent) *Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter *Isaac Ryan Brown as Booker Baxter *Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson *Sky Katz as Tess O'Malley Coop and Cami Ask The World Cast *Dakota Lotus as Cooper Wrather *Ruby Rose Turner as Cameron Wrather *Olivia Samabia as Charlotte Wrather (absent) *Albert Tsai as Fred (absent) *Paxton Booth as Ollie Wrather (absent) *Rebecca Metz as Jenna Wrather (absent) Sydney to the Max Cast tba Category:Blog posts